


Matsuten Week 2019- Soulmates

by CheetahLeopard2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Matsuten week 2019, Multi, Soulmates, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: There’s no good way to explain it, but against the edge of his consciousness there’s a brush of feeling. Excited and loud, yet somehow subdued, and there’s a tinge of… eccentricity?As said, there’s no good way to explain it.He takes a chance- reaches out mentally- Hello?





	1. Day one- Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noticemegenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticemegenpai/gifts).



> AHHHHHHHH IM SO HAPPY THIS EXISTS AND TO HAVE IT START ON MY BIRTHDAY IS SUCH A BLESSING THANK YOU <3
> 
> I might end up doing the days out of order bc different days fit with chapters out of order uahkfefkjdn <3

“Are you excited?” Tooru’s voice is hushed and teasing, directed towards Takahiro.

Takahiro hums, “For what?”

“Your birthday of course!”

Issei tunes out the conversation at that moment in favor of trying to steal food from Hajime’s bento.

He knows Takahiro’s birthday is soon, and that Takahiro’s excited for it. It is his sixteenth, after all.

The birthday he’ll be able to connect with his soulmate.

When the oldest soulmate turns 16, all of them are able to talk telepathically, but personal details that could give away physical identity just sound like static.

Issei’s pulled out of his thoughts when Takahiro stands abruptly and stalks away, hands clenched into fists.

There’s a moment of stunned silence before Hajime cuffs the back of Tooru’s head, “You shouldn’t’ve pushed the subject!”

“I didn’t know he’d react like-” Tooru gestures in the general direction Takahiro had stormed away in.

“What were you guys talking about?” Issei asks, and they give him matching incredulous looks. He just shrugs, popping a bite of Hajime’s sushi in his mouth.

“Soulmates,” Tooru answers, and Issei frowns in confusion.

“I’m going after him,” he says, standing.

He find him sitting against a tree in the courtyard, and approaches with a wave.

“Yo.”

“Yo,” Takahiro echoes, sounding tired.

Issei sits beside Takahiro, observing his tense shoulders, “You good?”

Takahiro sighs, and there’s silence for a moment, before-

“Why does the world look down on abnormal bonds?” Takahiro sounds frustrated, but more than that, nervous. As though he barely hadn’t pushed the words past his lips.

“Because it’s societal ideals are ridiculous,” Issei drawls, slow enough for his sincerity to come out and short enough to hold his inquisitive tone.

“Yeah…” Takahiro trails off, and there’s another moment of silence. Not exactly tense, but nevertheless charged. And then, “I have a poly bond.”

“Nice,” Issei says, nudging his friend’s shoulder, “You’re officially more of a catch than most of the population.”

Takahiro snorts, looking like a large weight’s been lifted off of his shoulders, “You bet I am.”

They chuckle together for a moment, and after a pleasant silence Issei speaks up again, curious, “What’re they like? One of them must be older than you, right?”

“I first heard them on January 3rd,” Takahiro admits, “two girls, one’s very anxious and adorable and the other is very interesting and sure.”

“That’s great! I’m happy for you, asshole,” Issei says affectionately, exchanging a smile with his best friend.

—

Takahiro eventually gets around to telling Hajime and Tooru, and of course they’re supportive and happy for him, why wouldn’t they be?

—

Then it’s Issei’s turn.

He was born at around 1 am. And it’s a Sunday night. Even as he’s stayed up until much later on school nights, he figures that he’ll need any energy he can get for everyone bugging him tomorrow.

When he wakes up next, everything is the same. Except-

There’s no good way to explain it, but against the edge of his consciousness there’s a brush of feeling. Excited and loud, yet somehow subdued, and there’s a tinge of… eccentricity?

As said, there’s no good way to explain it.

He takes a chance- reaches out mentally- **Hello?**

There’s a brief flash of white-hot _something_ (it feels a lot like panic) before the feeling of his soulmate fades, as though it were brightness that someone had turned down.

_Fuck._


	2. Day 4- Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori is in the middle of morning practice when he hears it.
> 
> He had woken up with an odd feeling at the back of his mind. It is… grounding, and calm, and yet- there’s a flash of something that feels a lot like mischief.
> 
> He hadn’t thought much of it- until. They’re in the middle of morning practice and the feeling reaches out, impressing words on his mind, Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I'd say skipping around days ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ALSO!!!! I'M SO HAPPY MORE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN PARTICIPATING!!!!! <3 <3 <3

Satori is in the middle of morning practice when he hears it.

He had woken up with an odd feeling at the back of his mind. It is… grounding, and calm, and yet- there’s a flash of something that feels a lot like mischief.

He hadn’t thought much of it- until. They’re in the middle of morning practice and the feeling reaches out, impressing words on his mind, **Hello?**

Satori misjudges his receive, and the force of the ball hitting his face is about equivalent to the force he uses to slam down a mental wall.

When Satori sits up, he does so noiselessly. No “ _Great spike!”_ No “ _Daannnnggg glad we’re on the same team_.” Nothing. The entire team is instantly thrown off.

Quickly getting over his shock, Eita ducks under the net and grabs Satori’s arm, hauling him up. “I’ll take him to the nurse!” he calls over his shoulder.

The walk to the nurse is full of tense silence. Question marks may as well be popping out of Eita’s head and Satori is focusing on mental distance from his apparent soulmate.

As soon as the nurse is finished checking him for a concussion, and turning up nothing, Satori and Eita begin the walk back to the gym.

“What’s up with you?” Eita asks, his concern over Satori’s silence only growing.

“I have a soulmate,” Satori says, and it’s like he’s opened floodgates. “I never thought I’d have one,” he starts, curling into himself as his words get faster, “and now I do and he’ll probably hate me and think I’m weird and-”

Eita cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder, “Tendou, stop.”

Satori’s eyes are wide and frightened as he stares at Eita, who sighs, “How long have you been holding this in?”

Satori just blinks.

“Look, Tend- uh, Satori. You’re a great person, it doesn’t matter if you’re weird. I sincerely doubt your soulmate will hate you, after all the universe thinks that you’ll be the best people to help each other be the best you can be.”

Satori closes his eyes and exhales, allowing Eita’s logic and opinion sooth his worries, “Thanks SemiSemi.”

Eita smiles, “Don’t get used to it, asshole.”

Satori laughs, easily falling into their usual routine, “Aww but SemiSemi, you _do_ care~”

Eita scoffs to hide a smile, lightly punching Satori’s shoulder, “Yeah yeah,” his voice fades, quieter and determined, “I mean it though.”

Satori smiles, continuing to walk, this time with his hands braced in a carefree manner behind his head, and hums as they walk. They get back just in time for practice to end and for them to dress out and head to class.

Wakatoshi sends him a concerned look as soon as they get back, which Satori responds to with a thumbs up before launching into a tirade about some manga or other he’d been rereading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT??


End file.
